Talk:Defy Pain
Is it really usefull to keep the 17 to 19 strength values with "N/A" associated with them since I believe it is impossible to reach such strength values ? I would rather delete them, the article would be clearer. And I think the same goes for all skill-related articles. But that is just my humble opinion. --Funky Jah 10:48, 25 November 2006 (CST) : 12+3+1 plus glyph of elemental power/awaken the blood + +1 shield/focus. It's possible to have them on blood, curses and elemental. (also most caster stuff can be pushed to 17 with 12+3+1 +1 shield/focus) 23:05, 22 February 2006 (CST) Shield's have +1 20%'s and the res shrines give +1 to all attributes blessings, so 17 is easy to get, and 18 is possible, and as told above, glyph elem pow/atb and a +1 from offhand and +1 from shrines.. 20! --Angelo Anyone else think this skill is still useless, even with the March 2nd buff? 69.124.143.230 15:28, 3 March 2006 (CST) : No, because I have and do use it.. 15:34, 3 March 2006 (CST) :: it doesn't hurt that it's instant, can't be interrupted or stripped, is generally maintainable (unlike Endure Pain) and provides some extra armor - all nice for tanking. --Falseprophet 15:01, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::For what could this skill possibly be worth a potential Elite slot? Care to share your build? 69.124.143.230 03:25, 4 March 2006 (CST) Not mine, got it off guildwarsguru 01:27, 6 March 2006 (CST) : it's even more powerful after the 2/3 update, ripostes do more damage and liv vic heals for more ;p 01:29, 6 March 2006 (CST) ::That's don't feel no pain's Hydra farming build, right? Defy Pain is great in it, since you can usually keep it up at all times. --chrislee149 01:33, 6 March 2006 (CST) ::: thats his name, yeh and you can have loads of superior runes on ^^ 02:33, 6 March 2006 (CST) related skills related? Are all these skills that related? I cant go over them atm because im doing something else but could someone else have a look. Xeon 21:55, 10 December 2006 (CST) :Well, they all boost your total hp except "Watch Yourself!", which is like Defy Pain in that it's an adrenal armor boost. I agree with Skuld's tweak, which was to remove all but the warrior ones. Endure Pain and Signet of Stamina are obviously related, and "Watch Yourself!" is pretty close, too. — 130.58 (talk) 21:57, 10 December 2006 (CST) it has the coolest icon at least:P A chunk of his torso is missing, ouch. The Hobo 22:04, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :The icon is reminiscent of The Fellowship of the Ring movie, heheh.--Mafaraxas 04:14, 4 June 2007 (CDT) Trivia I think it looks like Boromir in his last scene in the Lord of the Rings books/movies. With all the arrows sticking out of him. Also, the skills sounds alot like what he did. Thoughts?72.75.10.75 05:52, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :I'm not sure, but boromir didn't "Defy Pain" he died very quick when the arrows shot in his back/belly. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 07:10, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :Very weak link. --Ufelder 07:21, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::If I remember the movie right, he killed all the orcs, which includes the guy shooting arrows into him, and only died after Aragorn found him. Meh, it's been a long time since I've seen LotD, but it's the first thing that popped into my head.71.252.98.132 12:15, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :::Either way it's a pretty big stretch. If we're going to be nitpicky about it, Boromir only had three arrows in him, and the Defy Pain skill icon appears to have five at first glance. If I recall, Boromir also suffered no sword wounds, contrary to what appears (to me) to be a rapidly falling sword in the Defy Pain icon. This would also be the first LotR reference in Guild Wars, if I am not mistaken, but I'm less sure on that point. 13:15, 16 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Okay, whatever. Just an idea. Also, I always thought that was his sword, and he was sort of waving it above his head, like "Rawr!" you can't stop me! But, I'm open to new ideas. :P 72.75.41.3 17:52, 23 July 2007 (CDT)